


Things I Could Live Without

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-30
Updated: 2002-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post Ep -On the Day Before





	Things I Could Live Without

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

**Things I Could Live Without**

**by:** Ginny 

**Category:** Post-ep to _On the Day Before_   
**Character:** Jed Bartlet  
**Rating:** YTEEN 

As I hang up the phone I pick up the picture of Liz, Ellie and Zoey that sits on my desk. I can't begin to imagine what life would be like if something happened to one of them. The call to the Levy's was heartbreaking. It's calls like that which fall into the category of things that suck about being President.

Don't get me wrong, this is a great job and to hold it is a great honor. But some parts I'm still not used to...and let's hope I never get used to them. There are just some things I could certainly live without.

I could live the rest of my life quite happily never having to try and understand the virtue of a proportional response, never having to call grieving families, never having the proverbial blood of American soldiers on my hands, never having to watch as my mistakes hurt those around me. I would be happy not to feel like I am living in a fishbowl.

I could live quite happily never fighting with Abbey again. But I can guarantee there is no way that will ever happen. But just going for a day without fighting would be nice. I guess we didn't really fight today, or yesterday I suppose would be the correct term. But Abbey had a fever of 101 and spent the day in bed, so I guess that doesn't really count. But right now I am willing to grasp at straws when it comes to making things better between Abbey and I.

Tonight was just one of those night that never seem to end. I could also live without nights like this; I'm getting too damn old. We just jumped from one thing to another and then back again, barely pausing to shift gears, take a breath or eat hot pumpkin soup and cheese gnocchi. 

Everyone was running off in different directions and I felt a little lost. Everyone had his or her specific role set up for the night. Sam and Toby were handling the vote, Josh was with Buckland, Leo was handling Jerusalem, CJ was conversing with a Chemist and putting reporters in their place, Abbey was sick in bed, getting my side of the bed all germy. She likes to lie on my side when I'm not there. I'm used to pushing her over so I can go to sleep. At least that ritual hasn't changed.

Anyway, I was the utility player, if you will. The one who everyone needed for just a minute. That wasn't so bad though; I can live without always being the center of attention.

As much as I love formal wear, this tie and jacket have got to go.

I've come to the conclusion that maybe dressing up in formal wear isn't such a good idea. Something always goes wrong. We lost a tender ship, Josh put his hand through a window, a missile silo exploded, and a bomb went off in Jerusalem. I'm thinking we need to stick to jeans and sweatshirts for a while.

I guess given the phone call I just finished and the current mood around here the thought about the formal wear was pretty dumb. But I'm running on very little sleep, too much coffee and too many emotions. My current state is something Abbey would rather not see me in. She worries way too much. Well, not really I guess, but sometimes it feels that way.

It's time to debate whether or not to go and get a few hours sleep or just go get some more coffee. I'm leaning towards a few hours sleep. I'm hoping the rest of the staff decided to crash for a while. I sent them out of the room so I could call the Levy's in private but I never told them to go home and sleep so it is debatable if any of the actually did.

Whatever.

Speaking of the staff, and I suppose this also applies to the general public, I could really live without hearing a collective gasp every time I stumble. I am, after all, a klutz. I was born that way. That has little to do with my MS.

Those are two letters I could certainly do without hearing for the rest of my life. Along with the associated phrases,

Degenerative illness, dizziness, weakness, Betaseron, Special Prosecutor, Grand Jury, subpoena, cover up, fraud and massive conspiracy.

But unless medical science makes a huge break through in the next decade or so, that isn't very likely.

Well, enough complaining about what is bad in my life. There are plenty of things that are great about it; things I wouldn't want to live without.

So for now, I'll think about them as I walk back to the residence and crawl into bed for a few hours sleep. 

After I push Abbey back over to her side of the bed.

THE END   



End file.
